No Change of Plans
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Max and Logan take a vacation to the cabin. Sequel to "Whole Again" Takes place after Female Trouble but Logan can still walk only because I want him to. M/L pairing of course. This story is being reposted because my old account's email is not working.


Disclaimer: I will always be a fan of Dark Angel and this couple. There is no other pairing that can beat these two.

No Change of Plans

It was a very sunny Saturday morning and Max and Logan were heading for the cabin. Max had all the supplies in a bag and was smiling because she finally can get out of the city. Logan was happy just to spend time with Max. He thought of this as somewhat of an apology for trying to attempt suicide for a very dumb reason. He just knew that it was a mistake to think that Max would care whether he could walk or not.

They reached the cabin a short while later and started to unload everything. When Logan opened the front door, Max noticed that it still looked the same since she been there with Zack. Max laid everything on the table while Logan started the fire. When the fire was starting to burn, Logan went to the kitchen to make some lunch. Max took off her jacket and shoes and got comfortable on the couch in from of the fire. Logan bought the food over to her and sat down next to her. They chatted a little about their week. Logan didn't want to bring up what happened because he probably thought she would get angry at him. They talked about other things too like about former boyfriends and girlfriends. After pointing out all the things that they wanted in a perfect relationship it was dark. Max said that she would like a guy who wouldn't look at her like a freak for being bought up in a place like Manticore. Logan said that he would like a girl who didn't care how rich he was and the fact that he was in a wheelchair.

Max smiled a little bit. She had hoped that she was that girl that Logan was talking about since she treats him like a person. Logan was hoping that he was the guy that Max was talking about since he was the only person who knew where she had come from. "Hey, Logan," Max called out as he was heading for the bedroom," lets go for a swim tommorrow."

Logan nodded and was heading towards the bedroom till he noticed that Max was staying in front of the fire. He didn't mind and went to bed. A few hours later, Logan came out and noticed the fire was out. He also noticed that Max had fallen asleep so he went back to the bedroom and got an extra blanket. He came back and spread the blanket across Max's sleeping form. He fixed up the blanket and gave Max a kiss on the cheek. When he made contact with her cheek, she was very cold so Logan started the fire again. Max turned around so that her back was facing Logan. He quietly went back to his bedroom and went to sleep.

Max woke up the next morning and noticed the smell of breakfast being cooked. Max went to the kitchen and saw Logan making eggs. "Hey," Logan said with a smile, "How did you sleep?"

Max leaned against the counter. "Not bad considering I don't sleep often." Max got closer to Logan to see him cook. Max smiled to herself at the fact that she would have starved if she hadn't met him. "Today seems like a good day to go for a swim." Max said watching him finish breakfast.

"Yeah, it does." Logan said bringing the food to the couch. Max followed him and sat next to him. She adjusted her body so that her legs were on the couch and her body was near Logan.

"I bet I can swim faster then you." Max said trying to intimidate Logan as they finished their food.

"I bet not." He smiled and they both got off the couch, put the plates away and went to the bedrooms to change.

A few minutes later Max came out of the cabin through the backdoor with a towel. She had a black whole piece bathing suit. When she made it to the edge of the water, she just stared out at the ocean. She then started to walk into the water. Logan came out and saw Max in the water. He quietly watched her as he put the towel on the sand. Logan had on a dark blue bathing suit. After a few minutes Logan called out to Max. "Hey, how about that race?"

Max turned around. "Sure, get in the water, slowpoke."

Logan got to the edge and walked in slowly so that his body can adjust to the temperature. When he was alright with the water he walked up next to her and smiled, "Ready?"

Max was in ready position, "When we get to where the birds are flying over, we turn around and race to the shore."

They both nodded and yelled go. Both of them dove under the water and started the race. Max took an early lead but when she turned to race to shore, Logan was right next to her. They both swam as hard as they could. When they made it to shore, they noticed that it was a tie. "I guess I shouldn't call you a slowpoke anymore." Max said while taking in massive amounts of air.

"Yeah, I guess it's a tie," Logan said breathing furiously. "Now it's time for fun." Logan swam out far enough that his feet weren't touching the ground. When Max got next to him, she jumped on him. When he resurfaced, he splashed Max. He then took her hand and started to spin her, making ripples in the water.

Max just kept spinning until she got dizzy. "I am not a ballerina, Logan," She got so dizzy that she fell back and Logan caught her.

"I got you, I'm going to bring you to shore." Logan held Max by the arm and brought her back to shore. When Logan's feet touched the ground he put Max down at the edge of the water so that her feet were still in the water. Max put her head on Logan's shoulder and just sighed.

"The sunset looks so beautiful with all of the different colors." Max then looked down at the water's reflection of the sunset and sighed again. "I wish I could see sunsets every night."

Logan looked at Max staring at the water and asked, "Are you okay to get back in the water?" Max nodded and they both got up. Max stumbled a little bit but Logan caught her and held her hand in his. When they were far enough. Max looked up at the sky just when the stars were coming out. "Max, put your arms up."

Max turned around confused but then turned back around and put her hands up. Logan put his hands on Max's hips and lifted her out of the water. Max was surprised at what Logan did and she couldn't believe how close she was to the sky. When Logan put her back in the water, Max turned around and hugged him. "Thank you, Logan. That is the closest I have been to the stars in my whole life. Even when I look up at them from the space needle, I was never able to be so close. Thank you." Max looked at Logan and noticed he was looking at the sky, too. He then lifted Max above the water again so that she was over him and then brought her down slowly to his lips. The kiss was soft and Max didn't pull away. As the kiss became more passionate, they both realized they were on shore. They both got out of the water, grab their towels, and went back inside the cabin. Max went to the bathroom to change.

While Logan waited his turn, he started to cook dinner. When Max came out of the bathroom, she started the fire and sat on the couch. Logan went to change as dinner was cooking. When he came out, he brought the food to Max and they ate in front of the fire. "I'm so tired, I can't wait to go to sleep."

Max leaned her head on Logan's shoulder and closed her eyes. Logan changed his sitting position so that he could hold Max to his chest. While she was sleeping, Logan brushed some hair out of her face. He touched the side of her cheek with his fingertips. He closed his eyes thinking about what happened when he kissed her. He was thinking that if she didn't pull away when he kissed her, he would try to tell her how he feels about her over a nice dinner. Before he went to sleep, he bent down and kissed Max on the lips.

When Logan went to sleep, Max opened her eyes and then closed them again. Logan woke up a few hours later when he noticed that Max was shaking. He took her hands and intertwined her fingers in his. He put his hands in front of her so that he was holding her. When Max stopped shaking, Logan went back to sleep.

When it was morning, the sunlight crept into the room. When the light hit Max's face, she opened her eyes. When she lifted her hand to stretch, she noticed that she was holding Logan's hand. Max got up until she was in a sitting position and gently seperated herself from Logan so that he wouldn't wake up. Max walked outside through the backdoor and looked at the water. She watched as the ripples in the water were quietly hitting shore. Max walked slowly towards the water. As she got closer, the air from the water got warmer. She sat down near the edge of the water and closed her eyes so that she can listen to the water.

Back in the cabin, Logan woke up and noticed that Max wasn't there. He looked around and noticed the backdoor was open. He got off the couch and walked towards the door. He saw Max at the edge of the water and wondered why she was up so early. Max got up and walked into the water until it was up to her knees. She crouched in the water and touched the surface of the water. Max saw her reflection in the water and noticed that under her reflection there was a necklace. Max reached under the surface of the water and pulled out the necklace. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was a locket. She opened the locket and there was a picture of Logan and Valerie. Max remembered when she told Logan what Valerie was doing. She felt guilty but wanted him to know. It was a good thing she told him because they went to the park that night. Max didn't know it but a tear had streamed down her face and hit the picture. Max closed the locket and put it in her pajama pocket.

Logan turned around and went back inside. He sat on the couch. He closed his eyes when he heard Max come in. She lied down on the couch and stay in his arms. Logan pretended to be waking up. "Hey, how did you sleep." Max turned around to face him.

"I slept especially good since I have been here." Max and Logan rose to a sitting position.

Max sat Indian-style on the couch facing Logan. "How are you feeling?" she asked when she almost forgot about the locket.

"I'm feeling pretty good today." Logan got up off the couch to cook some breakfast but Max grabbed his arm, bringing him back on the couch.

"Stay and talk with me a while." Logan was a little confused. "Talk about what?"

Max smiled, "How about our lives since I really didn't tell you about my foster family."

Logan looked worried. "Why would you want to talk about that?"

Max became serious. "Since I trust you so much, I thought I should tell you so that I can get it off my chest." Max spent the whole morning telling Logan about her life with them. How she came to live with them. How come she was treated so badly. What they did to her. She told how she escaped one night while everyone was sleeping. Logan didn't know how to react when Max told him that her foster father would beat her and had plans to rape her until she escaped. Logan was surprised that Max's face was perfect with no scars or marks. "What's wrong?" Max looked at him with those brown eyes.

Logan smiled and said, "You are so beautiful despite everything that has happened to you."

Max leaned over and hugged him as tight as she could. Max looked at Logan and kissed him softly. Logan lightly put his hands on Max's back so that he was holding her closer. As soon as she got closer, the locket fell out of the pocket and landed on the floor. Logan broke the kiss and picked up the locket. "Where did you find this locket?" Logan said as he opened it to see the picture of him and Valerie.

"I sort of got up early this morning and went to the water. I saw the locket and thought I should give it to you but I guess I forgot." Max smiled and put her head near Logan's heart to hear his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and Logan held Max closer.

He took the picture out of the locket and put it on the side table. "How about some food?"

Max smiled and got off the couch to get the stuff to make some lunch. Logan followed and made some sandwiches since it was lunch. Logan went to his bedroom and watched something on T.V. after lunch. A few minutes later, Max walked in and jumped into bed next to Logan since she was bored. After the movie was over, Logan looked at the clock and was about time for dinner. When he looked at Max, she was asleep. Logan got out of the bed and went to the kitchen.

While he was cooking, he knew Max was awake when she yelled, "Logan, where are you? I'm starting to feel lonely." Logan was surprised that Max was lonely but he finished the dinner and bought it back to the bedroom. Max thought it was sweet that he gave her dinner in bed. After dinner, Max stayed in the bedroom watching movies. Max fell asleep after a couple of hours.

Logan turned off the T.V., brushed some hair out of her face and looked at her. Logan said good night, kissed her and went to sleep.

Logan woke up pretty early the next morning and noticed that Max wasn't there. He got up and went to the backdoor. He noticed that Max was far from the water just looking at the sunrise. Logan went out of the cabin and sat next to Max. "I guess your cat D.N.A. woke you up at the right time." Max nodded slowly and moved closer to Logan. "Wanna go for a swim? We don't need our suits since we can go in our pajamas and have more fun. Logan watched as Max went out toward the spot that they were in before. She took a breath and went under the water. She came back up with her hair in her face. Logan brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her. Max wrapped her arms around Logan so that she could be closer to him. Their feet were able to touch the ground and Logan laid Max on the sand. Her arms were still around him as the kiss went on. Logan lifted Max until she was in sitting position. He started to kiss down her neck and wondered if she was ticklish. He got his answer when Max giggled. Logan was rolled onto his back and Max kissed him. The kiss was beginning to become more passionate as the sun rose higher into the sky until the phone rang.

Logan went inside and answered the phone while Max stayed where she was. Logan answered the phone at around the sixth ring. He winced when he heard his Aunt Margo answer, "Logan, dear. I didn't expect you to answer. What are you doing at the cabin?" Logan looked at the backdoor and saw Max stretched out on the sand. "I'm just here to get some things. I will be out in two days." Logan hung up the phone and went back outside.

Max kissed him again as he sat down. "Who was it?" Max said as she started to build her own little sandcastle.

"It was my Aunt Margo. She just wanted to know what I was doing here. I told her I was here to pick up a few things and that I would be leaving in two days. Lets go inside and make some s'mores."

Max yelped in delight and stood up. She fell down again and started laughing. Logan bent down and lifted her off the sand. He then carried her into the cabin. Max stayed quiet while he was carrying her in and closed her eyes. Logan took her inside and put her on the couch. Max made herself comfortable while Logan got the ingredients. Max got up and started the fire. Logan brought a plate for everything and put it on the floor. Max joined Logan on the floor and took a marshmallow and a stick from the plate. She put the marshmallow on the stick and scooted closer to the fire. She put the marshmallow in the fire and watched as it turned black. After about a minute, Max took out the marshmallow and put it in the graham cracker.

While Logan was doing his marshmallow, Max took some chocolate bars and another graham cracker. She put the snack on her lap and looked over at Logan who was getting his marshmallow out. Max took a graham cracker and held it out. Logan looked at Max a little surprised and put the marshmallow in it. Max took the chocolate bars and another graham cracker and squished it together. She handed it over to him and took hers in her hand. They both rose up their snacks and ate. When Logan got up to get some milk, Max took out another snack and set it to where Logan was sitting.

When Logan got back and handed Max her milk, he saw what she had placed there. It was another s'more and next to it, there was a necklace made of seashells. Logan sat down, took the necklace in his hands and looked over at Max who was drinking her milk. "Max, what's this?"

Max looked up from her glass and smiled. "It's a present for you. It's a thank you for a really great vacation. It's too bad it's almost over."

Logan noticed she was sad and said, "We can make the most out of these last two days if you want."

Max was smiling and nodded happily. Logan got up and held out his hand. Max took it and Logan pulled her up. He put one arm around Max's waist so that he can help her to the bedroom. "Logan, can I sleep in your bedroom until this trip is over with you?" Logan nodded and went into his bedroom. He lowered Max onto the edge of the bed and went to the other side. Max settled in and kissed Logan when he was in the bed. They kissed for a couple of minutes and went to bed in each others arms.

Logan woke up the next morning and was happy to see Max by his side. She stirred a little bit and moved closer to Logan. Max opened her eyes and yawned, "Morning Logan." She put her arms around Logan and kissed him good morning.

Logan got up and left the bedroom.

"Hey, where are you going?" Max stayed there confused as she waited for Logan to come back. Max's emotions changed in a heartbeat when she saw Logan with a tray. He set it in front of her. On the plate, there were some scrambled eggs, orange juice, some bacon, and something peculiar on the side of the tray. It was the locket that she had found a couple of days ago. When she opened it, she saw a picture of her and Logan. There was an inscription in the back that said "Together Forever." When she looked over at Logan, he was on the floor. Max jumped out of the bed and was at his side. "Logan, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Logan got up and looked straight into her beautiful, brown eyes.

"Why did you give me the locket?"

Logan just looked at her and said, "I gave the locket to you because I love you."

Max was unable to keep herself balance and was on the side of the bed, "You love me?" Max asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I wanted to say that for so long. I wanted to be able to get the chance to tell you how much I care about you and how much I want to keep you safe."

Logan crawled closer to Max and held her in his arms to show how much he wanted to protect her. Max was crying and the tears were hitting their intertwined hands. As he was holding her, she stopped crying and said, "I love you, too. You are the only person who has been there for me. You knew my past and wasn't afraid to know me. When you fell in front of me after losing the feeling in your legs, all I wanted to do was help. When I came rushing back knowing you were going to kill yourself, all I wanted to do was to tell you how much I care about you. I didn't want to lose you!" Max was crying when she had remembered what had almost happened that day.

"Max, I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do since I wasn't going to be able to walk. I wanted to keep walking for you."

Max looked at him. "I don't care whether you walk or not, Logan. It's just that it's my fault that you couldn't walk. If I had agreed to take care of Lauren and Sophie, none of this would have happened." Max got up and was about to leave until Logan stopped her.

"It's not your fault. I had actually expected you to say no since I understood what you were going through and should have not taken your pills."

Max smiled a little and said, "It's not your fault. It's mine since I am so ignorant." Max left the room and ran outside crying, leaving Logan on the floor of the bedroom. Logan got up, grabbed the locket, and ran after her. When Max was outside, she ran towards the water. When she got closer, she crouched down and started crying into the water. "I'm so sorry, Logan," she said as she continued to cry into the water. Logan came out and ran towards Max. She noticed he was coming and got into the water. She stopped to let Logan catch up and asked, "Why do you keep caring for me after what I did to you?"

Max was about to swim away, but Logan grabbed her arm and said, "You didn't do anything, Max. It's not your fault." Max was coughing and unable to keep herself above the water. Logan grabbed Max and brought her back to shore. "Come on. Let's go back inside before you get sick." They got back to the shore and went inside. Max went to the bathroom to change her clothes. Logan waited outside to help her to the bed. When Max came out, Logan helped her get into the bedroom. When Max was settled, Logan left to get her something to eat. When he checked on her, she fell asleep. Logan went back to the kitchen and cooked her some soup. Logan came back with a tray of chicken soup and put it on the table for Max when she got hungry.

A few hours later, Logan was a little worried because Max had not woken up to eat. He put his hand over her forehead to see if she was hot and noticed she was perfectly normal. Max woke up at Logan's touch and blinked away the blur and sleepiness from her eyes. She got up to a sitting position and took the tray from the table. "What time is it? I want to know if I set a new record for sleep."

Logan looked at his watch and said, "It's about 5:15." Max grabbed the spoon and ate the soup. "Are you okay?" Logan watched as Max ate the food.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for going crazy on you. It's just that I was confused when you said you loved me because nobody ever loved me before and I was remembering your suicide attempt. I want to make it up to you somehow. How about we go on a hike tomorrow?" Max finished the soup and attempted to bring the plate back to the kitchen but Logan was against that so he got up and brought the plate to the kitchen. He came back into the bedroom and saw that Max was asleep again. He decided to stay up the entire night just to watch her sleep. Somehow watching her sleep was a quality that Logan loves since Max looked like an angel. He reached out his hand and touched her cheek softly as he brushed a stray piece of a curl off of her face.

Logan never figured that Max would have nightmares but this night was different. As Logan watched Max sleep, she started tossing and turning in the bed. Max's dream started out wonderful with her and Logan consummating their love in his bed in his apartment but then when Max opened her eyes, she became ten again and saw her foster father over her. She tried to scream but wasn't able to talk. Logan saw Max starting to struggle and decided to wake her. When he picked her up, she started to scream and started to wave her hands furiously in the air, one of them almost hitting Logan. She started crying and just went limp in Logan's hands. When Max finally opened her eyes, she saw Logan and just hugged him tightly. She was relieved to know that it was all a dream and was happy to know that Logan was still with her.

"What happened?" Logan asked Max as she started to calm down.

"I had a really bad dream. The funny thing was it started out with us in your bed and it ended with what happened to me when I was about 10 and was with my foster family." Logan held Max in his arms as she kept telling him about the dream. "I hate my foster father for everything he did to me and…" Max was silenced as Logan kissed her gently on the lips. Max just slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back just as passionately. Logan pulled Max on top of him and started to undress her. As Max kept the kiss going, she noticed what Logan was doing and broke the kiss. "Logan, I'm not sure if we should do this. I don't think I can please you the way you expect me to."

Logan just looked at her and said, "I don't expect anything from you. If you want me to stop now, just say so. I'm not sure about me since I have done it in a while."

Max just looked at Logan and shook her head. "Logan, I really didn't care about the chair. You know that, don't you?" Max kissed Logan and they had been with each other for so long that everything went so naturally with each of them as they expressed their love for each other through the night. A couple of hours later, Logan held Max in his arms and was thinking about the experience that they just had. He thought that it was better than he thought because he had done it with someone he actually cared about. He knew that Max was different from Valerie because she never cared about anything but his food. Logan thought it was cute the way she would come over for dinner and eat the food he made especially for her.

Max opened her eyes and silently thought about how much she loved Logan. She knew that he was more different then Darren because he treated her like a person and never looked at her like she was a freak. She remembered when she had her seizures in front of Logan. He never left her side, just like he promised her. She remembered that when she had a seizure with Darren, he would leave her alone and wouldn't be back until a couple of hours later. Max let a single tear roll down her cheek and it fell on Logan's arm. Every time Darren left her alone she was afraid that she would die from her seizures.

Logan felt the tear hit his arm and said, "Max, what's wrong. Can't sleep?" Max turned around so that she was face to face with Logan. Max naked body was now pressed against his as she again felt the warmth that she felt as they were consumating their love.

She looked up at him with her tear stricken face and smiled. "It's just that I was thinking about how you have been taking care of me even though you didn't know me that long." Logan gave her a small kiss on the lips as she continued. "Darren was very mean to me and I don't even understand why I was with him. Logan, I want to be with you." Max looked up at Logan who was just staring at her. "Logan, are you okay. Why are you looking at me that way?"

Logan brushed Max's face with his fingertips and said, "You are so much more beautiful then Valerie and you have this great personality that Valerie never had. You stick up for anyone you care about and don't care about the consequences. Since I've know you, I feel like I can do anything because of you always being there to cheer me up. Even though sometimes I don't say it, I appreciate you staying by my side for so long and saving me the times that you did. I don't know what attracted me to Valerie but all I know is that I want to be with you. Hey, I heard there was going to be a meteor shower at the summit today. Maybe we can watch."

Max nodded and started to get out of bed. "That sounds like a good idea." Max had a bed sheet wrap around her body as she was heading for the bathroom until Logan stopped her.

"Well, I want to ask you something so I figure that tonight would be perfect since it's our last day of the vacation."

Max smiled and said, "I guess there is no point in me asking you what it is since you always have this cute way of keeping it a secret. I can't wait to hear what it is."

As Max went to the bathroom, Logan thought about what he was going to ask her. "I want to be with her forever but I not sure if she will marry me. Well, I guess all I can do now is wait." Logan got out of bed as he heard Max turn the shower on. He looked at the time and started to get dressed since it was 3 hours until the meteor shower.

Max came out of the shower a few minutes later dress in jeans and a light blue shirt. "So are you ready to go?"

Logan nodded and said, "I'll always be ready with you." Max smiled and waited for Logan in the living room. Logan got some snacks and took the engagement ring and stuffed it in the pack. He went out into the living room and saw Max sitting on the couch. When she saw him, Max got off the couch and took his hand. They left the cabin and headed up the mountain. While they were hiking Max stayed by Logan's side and talk about her friends to speed up the hike. When they reached the summit, they started a fire and shared the snacks together. Max sat next to Logan and watched the meteor shower with him. Logan looked at her and saw how beautiful her features were reflecting off of the stars. He was happy with her look of amazement.

"Wow, it's so beautiful and very mysterious." As the meteor shower was ending, Logan crawled in front of Max and attracted her attention. She looked at him with a look of anticipation and said, "Is it time for my surprise?"

Logan smiled and told her softly in her ears, "Close your eyes and hold out your right hand." Max did as he asked and opened one eye. "No peeking. I want this to be special." Max closed her eyes and smiled at what she wondered what Logan surprise was. Logan took out the engagement ring and looked at Max. "I want to ask you something very important." Max paid close attention to what Logan had to say because she had sense that this would be something that she really would need to listen to. "I've known you for only almost a year, but it feels like I've known you forever. You were always there to help me or cheer me up by beating me at chess or when we shared a conversation during a brownout. I enjoy your company so much Max and I don't want to lose that. I almost forgot about that with what I did. I didn't think about your feelings or what you would do if I went through with it. I am so sorry and I never want to lose you. I have a very important question to ask you. Open you eyes."

Max opened her watery eyes and looked at what Logan had in his hand and started to cry.

"Max Guevera, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and be mine forever?"

Max looked at Logan and knew that she wanted to be with him forever. "Yes, Logan. I would love to be your wife, forever."

Logan put the ring on Max's right ring finger and kisses her knowing that they will be together forever and will always love each other. On the way back to the cabin, Logan carried his fiance into the cabin and they landed on the couch together. They watched the fire until sleep had taken over their minds and they fell asleep knowing that this relationship will be so perfect and so full of love. A love that was found by faith, by destiny.

A/N: As I said in 'Whole Again', this story was also from my old account. It may seem like a lot of fluff and stuff like that, but I just love them together and I hope you all felt the same after reading it. I hope that none of you readers think that I stoled this or something. It is indeed mine and I'm just putting it on this newer account because I am on it more and cause my email address for my old account doesn't work anymore. So hopefully there will be no misunderstanding and please R&R. Enjoy ^_^


End file.
